


The Music Man

by Glennkabob



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glennkabob/pseuds/Glennkabob
Summary: A short little poem





	The Music Man

In a small village at the bottom of a valley  
Where all things magical and phantasmagorical live  
In which a stagnant lifestyle is lived  
Away from the advances of modern day

Here lives the Music Man  
He who plays songs of wonder  
Where they are heard all around  
So everyone may listen

He is one who plays songs with true meaning  
Each derived from all he sees  
And all are unique to their owner  
As they write it themselves

The people of the village love him  
With each person hearing their own song  
That changes as they do  
With every second that passes

And all day he plays  
A never ending song  
Which rings out over all  
That can’t be heard unless listened to


End file.
